Artanis
Summary Artanis is a Protoss warrior and residing Heirarch of the Templar. He was originally a High Templar and scout pilot before rising to the rank of Praetor, Executor, and finally Heirarch due to his heroic actions, intelligence, and combat prowess. As a Protoss, Artanis possesses vast psionic and physical abilities. The Protoss all wear power suits which enhance their physical abilities past already superhuman levels, enabling them to move extremely quickly, project psionic blades, be protected by forcefields, as well as better focus their psionic powers, such as energy projection and teleportation. Before his separation from the Khala, he was able to draw upon and feel the collective thoughts and emotions of all others connected to it, being able to access information from millions of minds at a time. After its corruption, however, he had to be separated from it via the severing of his nerve cords located on the back of his head in order to avoid corruption and possession by the dark entity Amon . Despite this separation, Artanis retained most of his powers. Artanis is a proud warrior and excellent leader, able to command vast forces almost seamlessly as well as defeat powerful enemies on the battlefield. Contemplative yet fervent, Artanis will stop at nothing to defeat his enemies and protect and unite his people. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | High 6-A Name: Artanis Origin: StarCraft Gender: Male Age: 270 years old at the end of StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Classification: Alien, Protoss, Heirarch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, and durability, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Telepathy (stronger pre-Khala separation), Teleportation, Mild Precognition (stronger pre-Khala separation), Forcefield Projection, Healing, Regeneration (Low), Durability Negation via Psionic Blades and Psionic Storm, Matter Manipulation on an atomic level via Psionic Storm, Mind Manipulation (Can destroy minds with Psionic Storm or probe neural networks to break them apart) Attack Potency: Large Island level (Should be comparable to Pre-LotV Zeratul) | Multi-Continent level (Consistently portrayed as comparable to Sarah Kerrigan), Psionic blades cut through any unshielded material, regardless of density or strength Speed: At least Superhuman (Able to both outpace and react to Zergling, comparable to Kerrigan) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Should be physically stronger than the Primal Queen of Blades, who was able to lift a Hybrid Reaver off of her while wounded) Striking Strength: Large Island Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Large Island level (Should be comparable to Pre-LotV Zeratul) | Multi-Continent level (Able to fight with and endure attacks from Kerrigan, Hybrid Reavers, and other hero units) Stamina: Very High (Able to fight for long periods of time with very little sign of tiring) Range: Extended melee range. Several Meters with psoinic attacks Standard Equipment: Protoss Power Suit, Psoinic Blade Emitters, Psoinic Forcefield Emitter Intelligence: Very High (Veteran of numerous battles; rose the ranks at a very fast rate; led the Protoss through many terrible threats as Executor and Heirarch) Weaknesses: While still linked to the Khala, Artantis was vulnerable to psionic corruption and possession. Artanis is prideful at times, and can be brash if provoked. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Psionic Storm:' Artanis can create disturbances in psionic energies in a target location, tearing them into a vicious storm. This storm attacks almost every aspect of an enemy, from mind, to body, to armor; it can quickly rip even a durable enemy apart from its core. *'Lightning Dash:' Artanis blinks a short distance instantly, attacking any enemy upon arrival and stunning any unkilled by the initial attack. *'Resurgence:' When Artanis is in a pinch, he can harness his psionic abilities to render himself invulnerable to damage for a short time, all the while healing himself and restoring his shields to maximum. Upon use, he releases a psionic wave that throws back all enemies, damaging them in the process. *'Astral Wind:' Unleashes a restorative wave of psionic energy, healing himself and his allies as well as recharging affected units' shields. *'Force of Will:' Artanis' advanced armor and heightened psionic power allow him to gain back his shields three times faster than normal as well as slowly regenerating his life and healing his wounds. Key: Pre-Legacy of the Void | Legacy of the Void Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:StarCraft Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aliens Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Leaders Category:Blizzard Category:Tier 6 Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users